1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle device, more particularly to a handle device for a hammer gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a currently available handle device 1 for a hammer gun is made of metal, and is made into a unitary body having a connecting portion 11 to connect threadedly with a barrel 100 of the hammer gun, and a handgrip portion 12 extending downwardly from the connecting portion 11 for gripping by an operator during use of the hammer gun. The connecting portion 11 has a surrounding wall 112 defining a cavity 111 and an air inlet port 113 to permit highly compressed air to flow therethrough.
The handgrip portion 12 is formed with an air passage 121 communicated fluidly with the air inlet port 113, a mounting hole 123 extending inwardly from an outer peripheral wall 122 of the handgrip portion 12 for mounting of a switch 101 therein and communicated fluidly with the air passage 121, and an air inlet channel 125 extending inwardly from a bottom face 124 of the hand grip portion 12 and communicating fluidly with the mounting hole 123. A tube (not shown) can be connected to the air inlet channel 125 for supply of the highly compressed air.
In use, the operator holds with one hand the handgrip portion 12 and presses a back end of the connecting portion 11 with the other hand, after which the switch 101 is pressed so that highly compressed air can flow through the air inlet channel 125, the mounting hole 123, the air passage 121, the air inlet port 113, and into the cavity 111, thereby activating the hammer gun so that the hammer gun can produce a hammering action.
Although the aforementioned handle device 1 can facilitate gripping by the operator during the hammering action, in actual practice, it still has the following drawbacks:
1. Since the entire handle device 1 is made of metal, in fabricating the handle device 1, it is difficult to process the metal, e.g., to bore the metal to form the air passage 121, the mounting hole 123, and the air inlet channel 125. Therefore, the production of the device 1 is slow. Further, due to the use of metal, the material cost of the device 1 is high.
2. In use, the operator's hands, aside from having to press the back end of the connecting portion 11, also have to support the weight of the barrel 100 and of the handle device 1. Since the entire handle device 1 is made of metal and is thus heavy, when the operation time is extended, the operator's hands are easily fatigued. After a long period of use, the operator's hands may even become injured.